Love like we've never known
by nair4ever
Summary: A collection of NB centered prompts. Current prompt: Dan/Blair/Nate love triangle. Very Dair friendly. Traces of Serenate. / Angst / Rating: T/M
1. Rediscovering Christmas

Greetings everyone. Welcome to my new project, a prompt story. It's something I've never done before and I'm quite unsure of how it will turn out, but at the same time I'm very excited. Each chapter is going to be a new prompt sent in by you guys, by now I have about ten and I hope there'll be more and more. You can leave your prompt in the review section or PM me if you have an account.

First prompt: The gang along with Dan and Vanessa at a romantic holyday resort for Christmas. Various pairings, NB centric with minor Chair, Danessa, Serenate.

The credit for this idea belongs to the amazing _Enarmonios_ who sent in so many other ideas that I can't wait for you guys to read. Thank you so so so much! Xo

* * *

><p>''Ouch.'' She hisses, her cup makes a loud clacking sound when she abruptly puts it down. Her fingers move to lightly touch her burnt lips and she winces slightly at the touch.<p>

''I told you it was too hot.'' He chuckles in amusement. He puts his own cup of hot chocolate near to hers and watches her fiddle through her bag to find chap stick. His eyes linger on her petite form, he takes a minute to absorb her in. She is still the same old bitchy arrogant ball of snark. Perfect in every way imaginable. He curses himself silently for staring too long, when her eyes finally lift from her bag their glances meet.

''What?'' she asks in confusion. Immediately her hands go to her face. ''Is it that bad, is it swollen?''

''No, stop messing with yourself, your lips are perfect.''

Her brows rise at his comment, a teasing smile on her lips.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' He corrects himself. As if…

''Whatever.'' She muses, she finally lets go of her bag, setting it to her side. Her eyes move to the stunning view laid in front of them.

''It's pretty amazing, huh?'' she says, her voice is a lot quieter than before, her eyes can't seem to move from the view.

''Yeah.'' He mutters, only he isn't viewing the same thing she is.

''Archibald, you're staring.'' Suddenly she says. He could be imagining but her cheeks blush, making her naturally radiant skin look even better. God, what is it with him today. It started earlier that day when they arrived. Two days ago he thought he was going to spend Christmas with his so called family at the Vanderbilt's house. The bare thought of it made him shiver, but it's the best he can do really. This is his first official Christmas girlfriendless, even thought he thought he is quite independent, he had no idea what to do now that he is alone. It's all fun and games when you have a group of single friends to do crazy shit with, but when they're all taken and spend the holidays with their girlfriends the single one is left at his own mercy. Funny thing how he used to get so annoyed when Blair insisted on them spending every holyday together. He never appreciated it enough until at last he was alone. So he didn't have to think twice when Chuck called him two days ago with a simple '_'Pack it up Nathaniel, we're going skiing._''

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't even know who's going to be there or even where they're going, not like it mattered, anything to get away from home. Chuck picked him up with his limo, they went to get Blair and Serena and together they headed to the airport. Serena was her usual bubbly self while Blair was bitching since she stepped foot in there, a little more than usual which sparked his curiosity immediately. Things got a lot clearer when they arrived to the airport and his eyes caught a glimpse of no other than the Brooklynites.<p>

''Hi.'' Vanessa greeted with a wide smile across her tanned face. Nate used to have a thing for her, like a lot…it still doesn't make sense to him. Awkwardly he smiles and nods in their direction. So three of his exes are there plus the guy who hated his guts because he had sort of a fling with his little sister…that's another one that doesn't make sense to him.

''I'm so glad you guys are coming with us, they have a spa up there, the three of us could get treatments every day.'' The bubbly blonde speaks.

Sometimes he thinks Serena is on crack, but there are also times he is so high he thinks she is the most reasonable person on planet Earth, well this isn't one of those times. Even if he brought his stash along there is no way he'd be able to pass through security.

''That's great-'' Blair comments with a forced smile ''-I'm gonna go vomit now.''

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at her not so discreet displeasure. She walks over to Chuck this time, wrapping her hand around his upper arm. He is talking on his phone, something about Victrola he thinks, which Nate finds funny because if he had a girl like that on him, that phone call would be the last thing on his mind. Ooh the irony.

''Well, looks like it's you and me this time-'' Serena says as she snuggles closer to him ''-just like old times. I think we can sneak in a bottle of Jack'' He tries hard not to let his surprise show, not as efficiently because his mouth shapes a frown. He chuckles slightly. Where did all of that come from? They've started acting like normal friends again like two months ago, it started when Blair's relationship with Chuck got heated and the two of them were left to each other's company. It was nice hanging out with her, obviously she thought it was nice too, more than nice.

''Easy there party girl, we're not even there yet.'' He says as he tries to get her off his arm. Two years ago he would have killed to have her throw herself at him like that, then again this isn't two years ago and surprisingly enough, he isn't in to her as he'd like to be. Maybe he can change that. Everyone else is paired up, sure Humphrey and Vanessa are playing chicken but everyone knows how it always ends up, the same thing with Chuck and Blair or so he thought. Would it be so bad if he wanted to hook up with Serena and have fun like everyone else? They are young, attractive, rich people, what is there to lose? If only his body reacted the same his brain wanted it to. On contrary, every single time his eyes would reach Blair…oh there was definitely all kinds of mixed up reactions…none of them he should be feeling given the circumstances she is occupied by his best friend, not only that but they've tried being together twice and twice times it failed.

''Be nice.'' Blair feels Chuck's breath tickle her neck. She has so many inappropriate comebacks to his requests but settles for an eye roll. His hands wrap around her tiny waist, an action she hates -no girl likes for anyone to touch her stomach- but this is Chuck and she should simply let go. Things have been tense with them over the past few months. Being in different schools , not that Chuck actually attended school, made them spend much more time apart than needed in her opinion. She blames her out of limits imagination and uncontrollable jealousy_. Chuck is loyal to me, he has changed_ it's a phrase she repeats to herself every night before going to sleep. The more she says it the more she's skeptical. It's nonsense, Chuck loves her, he let it slip the other day. It was in the middle of one of their sex dates. All blood drained from his usually pale face, making him look terrified. He wasn't the only one. Neither of them brought it up after that as Chuck immediately apologized for it, calling it pillow talk.

Annoyed and half angry Blair let it slip and simply shrugged it off. They haven't talked much afterwards, until he finally called yesterday, saying he's taking her to a romantic getaway. An hour after that Serena called, gushing about how excited she is to finally get to wear W's new sweater collection at their trip. THEIR trip. As in the three of them together? Serena filled her in afterwards when she stopped by her house. Nate was coming along. Well at least now Serena has someone to keep her company and Blair can have her romantic getaway. She was ecstatic when they sat in the car this morning, she had Dorota look up the resort and help her plan everything to the tiniest detail. She already had her festive Victoria's Secret lace underwear on(a girl must always be prepped). Her euphoria only lasted for ten minutes or so when Chuck muttered something about Humphrey. Her head rose up from her seat, she almost choked on the champagne she was sipping.

''Why would you mention his name so close to Christmas, are you trying to throw this?''

Chuck only smirks for a little while, then his face turns serious. ''Serena suggested for them to come, I owe her one.''

This is where things got downhill. So now she is here. A goddess in making, dethroned by a pair of Brooklynites. She nervously tapped her Louboutin wrapped foot as the security checked her bags.

''B-'' her best friend grabs her from the back ''-do you mind, Chuck?'' Serena gives him a _'go away right now' _look to what he obeys.

''Oh my god, you look like what they use to mop floors-'' Blair remarks ''-did you stop using conditioner or something, because that is not-''

''-BLAIR!-'' Serena cuts her off. ''As much as I enjoy you complimenting me, I need your advice.''

''Yes, we should ditch Humphrey Dumpty and whatsherface.''

''Blair-'' Serena whines in a warning tone.

''Ugh fine, what do you need?'' she corrects herself with a forced sugary smile.

''It's about Nate-'' Blair's eyes immediately search for him through the crowd. ''-no! Don't look, don't look.'' Serena freaks out.

''All right, all right, I'm not looking-'' she did sneak a peek though, sure enough he looks like he's made of sugar and spice and everything nice. She nods approvingly to no one in particular. Her eyes quickly switch to Serena before she has a chance to notice her ogling. ''What about him?''

''He looks great, right? I mean he always looks great.''

Blair scrunches up her face at her friend. ''What are you-I thought you liked Humphrey-oh God, that _is_ hard to say without wanting to vomit.''

Serena gives her a cold look which quickly softens up as she continues ''He is with someone, and he is past-''

''-That's the smartest thing you've said all day-'' Blair cuts in.

''Do you mind?'' Serena asks impatiently, when Blair nods she continues ''Anyways, Nate is attractive aaand he is here alone-'' she swirls a lock of hair around her finger as she muses out loud ''- I am alone.'' She suddenly stops herself, her eyes going wide ''You wouldn't mind would you-'' she grabs Blair by the shoulders ''-I didn't even think about that, I mean the two of you are-''

''Serena!-'' this time Blair cuts in ''-Nate and I are ancient. I'm with Chuck now-'' her voice wavers with insecurity, she brushes it off without a second thought ''-whatever you plan to do with him….or on him, It's fine by me.'' As she speaks she feels something sting at the back of her throat, the feeling is not new to her and the bare thought of recognizing it makes her sick to her stomach. Jealousy never burned so discreetly.

What is there to be jealous about anyways? Serena can have her fun with Nate all she wants, Blair is with Chuck, the man she is meant to be with, the one who would move mountains to be with her… nothing can spoil this for her. Nothing.

''Yes, I understand.'' She hears Chuck mutter in to the phone. She approaches him carefully. One arm immediately goes around his shoulder, her head resting on the other side.

''Shit, I am so sorry Blair.'' He says in to her hair. Her face turns serious, asking for an explanation.

''Mark just called, from the Empire, this client from Japan who rescheduled last week is coming after all, I have to be there, this is my most important client-''

She doesn't even let him finish, she frowns angrily at him ''You're leaving?''

''I have to-'' he raises his voice ''-Blair-'' this time lower ''-this is serious, if we make this deal it could be the best thing ever to happen to the Empire. He is worth a lot of money Waldorf-''

''Reschedule.'' She requests angrily. This is supposed to be their getaway, what's got her through today was the thought of them being together, resolving their problems or at least drowning them in expensive champagne while he devours her in front of the fireplace. This should be the man ready to move mountains to be with her, he can reschedule. He must reschedule.

''One does not reschedule a meeting like that-''

''Then send someone to replace you, you are Chuck Bass and let's be honest, people have done most of the stuff for you.''

''Don't push it Blair.'' He warns with a cold look. They are grabbing attention from a few people nearby so he stands closer, trying to lower his voice ''Get your head out of your ass Waldorf, this is grownups world-''

''Chuck, Blair we have to go-'' Serena calls from distance. The arguing duo ignores her.

''What's that supposed to mean-'' she snaps angrily at him.

''It means that you live in this girly fantasy of life where everything is as you wish for it to be and everyone answers to you. Well that's not how real life works and that is not what's going to happen today.'' He finally loses it. Chuck Bass is a man of patience, but he's also a man of temper. Unfortunately so is Blair Waldorf.

''Don't toy with me Chuck, I have put up with one to many of your screwups. I should have known you're all talk, everyone says you're this innovative brave business man who has made a fortune by making great decisions while truthfully you're just a spoiled rich brat who has people do things for him.''

''Get over yourself-'' he yells after her when she marches away from him ''-while you're there why don't you also just get over the fact that I'm more successful than you.'' She stops her walk. Steadily with a death glare she turns around.

''You just can't stand me being better than you at something for once.''

It's the last thing he even gets a chance to say because the next thing he knows is her hand slamming against his freshly shaved cheek with all the force she can muster.

''Blair-'' Serena's voice breaks them up as she grabs Blair by her arm ''-What's going on?''

Chuck doesn't say his goodbyes, his driver is waiting by the door and his luggage is being carried away a few steps behind him. Blair doesn't move, she watches him walk away, burning imaginary holes through his entire body. She shakes Serena's hand off of her, slightly smoothing out the invisible creases on her dress.

''Nothing.'' She snaps. ''He isn't coming.'' She says quietly, trying to calm herself down. Serena looks at the exit then at her.

''Are you still coming along?''

* * *

><p>''Son of a-ugh-''<p>

''Blair?'' his voice calls, he walks over to her, bending down to hand over the passport that she dropped from her bag. ''Are you all right?''

When she gives him a narrow eyed look he decides to ask no more. ''Okay then.'' He is about to walk away, but she just looks so sad and miserable when she heads over to the elevator. It's Christmas Eve, their friends are out singing drunk karaoke, he was on his way to join them when he ran in to her. She bailed on them earlier that night, when Humphrey suggested a home cooked dinner, with an excuse of needing some time to herself. No one should be by themselves on Christmas Eve.

''Stop the elevator-'' his hand cuts in before the door closes. She gives him an odd look.

''Did you forget something, are you going up?'' She asks clueless. He gets in the elevator and holds the stop button.

''What are you doing?''

''Come have a cup of coffee with me.'' He asks throwing on the most charming smile he could manage, hoping it will work in his favor.

''It's too late for coffee.'' She says bluntly while staring out the elevator door. Her hair is slightly curled, the only makeup he can tell is there is her red lipstick, the vintage dress she is wearing makes her look like a star in one of those 50's movies she loved so much. Beautiful.

''Hot chocolate then.''

She is about to refuse, and he refuses to let that happen. His hand around her waist pulls her out of the elevator. ''It's Christmas Eve Waldorf, come have a cup of something hot with one of your oldest friends, I'll cry if you don't.''

Her response is a strong eye roll, but he can see her lips twitching to a smile she's trying so hard to resist. ''It would be my greatest pleasure seeing that.'' She teases. A cup of chocolate with Nate or drowning herself in a bath of bubbles till she melts in to water. A tough choice, but he's looking at her with those deep blue eyes and how could one say no to that? Fine-'' she exhales ''-one cup and that's it.''

''One drink is all I need to charm you.'' He is feeling playful tonight, or maybe it's just her company, either way this is already far better than karaoke with the dysfunctional Brooklyn couple plus Serena who is probably blasting out _Barbie girl_.

''One, stop flirting with me-'' she nudges his shoulder ''-two, why aren't you in Serena's room, draining her in whipped cream or whatever.'' Her voice get's that bitter quality at the end, the same taste in her mouth. Easy there Waldorf, you're better than this.

''One, if you think this is flirting, you clearly haven't gotten the real Archibald flirt package yet-'' this makes her giggle ''-two, thanks but no thanks.'' But he has some other pictures involving whipped cream and a specific brunette in his mind. That escalated quickly. So he goes from completely uninterested and wanting to nail her best friend, to slightly jealous, to wanting to charm her because she looks great, to wanting to drench her in whipped cream, preferably in his hotel bedroom? Smooth.

''Let's just order.'' She swiftly ignores his remarks, it would be fine if she just left it there, but her brain kept poking and poking, lurking its curious snotty head out. ''I thought you liked Serena.''

''Liked.'' He emphasizes the past tense and picks up both of their cups.

* * *

><p>-End of flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>She is quiet for some time now, he can almost see the machinery inside her head moving, if she gets in to her thoughts any deeper her head might explode.<p>

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asks carefully, he already knows the answer but tries anyways.

''About how your best friend is a bastard and I never want to see his arrogant face again unless on a platter? No thanks, I'm fine.''

He laughs at her snark. It's his best friend she's trash talking but honestly for everything Chuck's done in the past he deserves worse.

Something catches her attention and she looks away from him, he can see a reflection of light in her eyes. He follows them to the screen above the bar that is currently showing some Disney film. Blair lets out a sigh, her eyes falling back to his.

''Remember when we were little and we used to pretend we had our own kingdom?'' They both chuckle at the memory.

''Yes-'' he adds up ''- you and Serena would pull down your mother's satin curtain to make dresses out of it, and I had to wear a crimson towel around my shoulders to play a prince.''

''It was always the same game, Serena and I were the damsels in distress and you'd try to save both of us.''

''I always chose you, though.'' He points out.

Yes, Blair says with sad eyes. ''I never understood that, Serena was always better at playing a princess than I was.''

''Yes, she was the best princess-'' he stops and smiles ''-but I wanted a queen. That's why I always chose you.''

Her breath stops in her lungs, she can feel her eyes water and for what? A stupid childhood memory? This isn't like them at all. She quickly shakes her head, hoping he didn't catch the glistening in her eyes.

''Are you okay?'' Damn the man for being so focused.

''Yes, I'm just really tired and that girl over there is wearing tights as pants, my eyes are watering.'' She shrugs it off in the classic Blair Waldorf style. Suddenly she grabs her bag and gets up.

''Hey, wait. Where are you going?'' he runs after her. She doesn't bother to turn around, instead she speeds up.

''I told you I'm tired, I-'' she stops, her eyes are glued to something behind him again, a watch this time. Her lips curve up when she looks back at him ''It's past midnight.-'' she says with a light smile ''-Merry Christmas.''

''Merry Christmas.'' He says quietly his eyes watching her little form disappear inside an elevator.

It's past midnight on a Christmas Eve, you're in France. Your friends are still out singing karaoke, your best friend is on another continent and the woman you might still have feelings for is slipping away. What do you do? Go.

''I didn't order room service.'' Her annoyed voice speaks from the other side of the door. His foot is tapping against the white carpeted floor nervously as he waits for her to open. What is he even going to say? Not that much time to think about it now because she's opened the door and she looks rather confused.

''Nate? What are you doing here?''

''I-'' he shakes his head lightly ''-I don't know. But I know I can't just let you walk away when you're in a state like this.''

''A state like what?'' Her voice breaks mid sentence, a tear escaping her eye. She tries to wipe it away unsuccessfully because another one follows and another and another. The next thing she knows she's lying in the bed curled up by his side, while his hand brushes through her hair in a soothing manner.

* * *

><p>''Oh my god-'' she mutters, the sound of her own voice unbearable to her. Her head is pounding, or maybe it's just her heart trying to rip through her chest. She cracks open an eye, but the sunlight is too damn bright and she pulls a pillow over her head to ease her headache. When she first feels something move beside her she thinks it's a side effect from the strong headache. Then she feels it again, only this time she forces herself to take a look around.<p>

''Oh my god-'' she says, this time louder. ''No. No. No. No! Shit.'' She covers her mouth with the comforter as the body beside her starts to move again. Not a second after his eyelids flutter open, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones in despair. At first they don't say a thing, none of them dares to move, the silence is defeating. It makes her head ache even worse so she speaks first. At the same time he opens his mouth to speak.

''No-''' she puts a hand over his mouth ''-don't even dare to speak. I don't want to hear a word okay? Nothing happened, all right? We had hot chocolate, you walked me to my room and you turned around and went back to your room. Nothing else happened, you understand?''

He nods and pushes her hand of his mouth. ''Blair-'' she is ready to shut him up again but he takes a hold on her wrist before she even has a chance to ''-Blair! Nothing happened anyways.''

She looks at him confused. He lets her hand go to push the comforter off of him ''I'm still fully dressed, so are you.'' He points over to her. She looks down, a crimson blush spreading over her cheeks. Why was she so quick with conclusions? A wave of relief washes over her, she lets her head sink back in to the pillow, a laugh escaping her mouth.

''Oh, right. Thanks god.'' She realizes it sounds rude so she quickly corrects herself ''I mean not that you're not attractive, you are, very very much- we've been there before and you know how this ends and-'' she is talking a mile per hour. He nods in rhythm with her words.

''Blair stop talking.'' He cuts her rambling off, sending her a smile of approval when she finally does. ''It's fine. I should probably go before someone comes to check up on you.'' He straightens his dress shirt as he gets up ''They were all really worried about you last night.''

''Only you came to look for me.'' A comment she should have kept to herself. She curses herself silently and strides in to the bathroom. He doesn't say anything for a while which makes her think he is already gone. The thought of it sends an awful feeling of emptiness inside of her, a feeling which like all the rest she decides to ignore. It's for the best. She undresses completely and slips in to a fluffy hotel robe. She is about to get inside the shower when she remembers she left her toiletry bag by her bedside.

Her heart almost stops when she walks in to Nate on his way out. ''Jesus-'' she grabs at her heart ''-I thought you left.''

''I did-'' his eyes trail to her half naked form. Breathe Nate, remember to breathe. ''- I forgot my phone so I came back.''

She nods, bringing her robe closer to herself. They stand there for a minute, simply staring at one another.

''Thank you for last night.'' She speaks suddenly ''If you weren't around it would have been the worst Christmas Eve ever.''

''Yeah sure, just wanted to make sure you're fine…which you are so I should go.'' And he really wants to, but the way she's looking at him, her eyes calling for his attention. His hands burn with the need to unravel her robe, touch the silkiness of her skin, kiss every inch of her perfect little form. His brain buzzes in, telling him to get the hell away from her. Then again, when does Nate ever do what his brain tells him to?

Leaning in he captures her lips, his fingers immediately tangling in her almond tresses. He expects to feel her tiny hands push against his chest any time, but seconds pass and those hands end up around his neck instead, pulling him in to a deeper kiss than he ever intended for it to be.

''Blair?'' A silent voice chimes in. They break apart like opposite sides of a magnet. Nate swears he never cursed anyone so badly inside his head as he did Serena at that very moment.

''Oh, Nate?'' Her face lightly drops when she sees him standing a few steps away from Blair…who was in a robe. Her cheeks burn and her stomach does flips, sickness spreading through her body. This time it has nothing to do with her hangover.

''Nate was just leaving.'' Blair says without a breath, without looking at either of them she turns around and heads to the bathroom.

''I'll be out in a second S, goodbye Nate.'' She says coldly and closes the bathroom door after her. She leans against the door, swallowing hard to keep her emotions down. Without a single breath she finds herself crying uncontrollably.

''Bye Blair.'' He says coldly. ''Merry Christmas.'' He mutters to Serena, slamming the door shut as he walks away.

* * *

><p>So here's the deal. This is the first part of the story, I have a part two too which I can write now or later on through the story, it is up to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope<em> Enarmonios<em> likes the way I wrote it, I tried my best.

Think of it as my Christmas present to all of you. Please, please leave a review telling me what you think about this. It's my first time writing prompts and I'm kind of insecure about it. Your opinion would mean the world to me. Also if you have any requests for future prompts please send those too. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Till next update (which depends on the feedback mostly) xo L


	2. Rediscovering Christmas part 2

Hello! First of all, thanks everyone for their feedback, it means a lot. I hope you all had a great Christmas with your family and loved ones and I wish you all an amazing new year. This chapter is part two of the previous one, I decided to write it now rather than later so there wouldn't be confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nate turns around in the cozy bed for the umpteenth time. He gives sleep another try and gives up just five minutes later. Without a care in the world he pushes the linen sheets off of himself. He walks in to the kitchen with an intention of downing another cup of coffee, it would be his fifth tonight. There is a knock on the door just as he is about to pour the steaming liquid in to the hotel cup. With a grunt he puts the coffee carafe down, heading for the door. It is four in the morning. Who in their right mind knocks at your door at four in the morning. Maybe someone got the wrong room number. He opens the door wearing his sweatpants only.<p>

''Serena?'' his eyes squint at her, the hallway is brimming with light oppose to his pitch dark hotel room.

''We need to talk.'' She is wasted, that he can tell. Her hair is a wild mess, it matches perfectly to her wrinkled clothes and if that isn't enough for you to get it, there is an almost empty bottle of complementary champagne in her right hand. _Classy._

''What are you-it's four a.m. Serena, I'll walk you back to your room.''

But she protests and slips inside his room. Without a second thought she is on his bed, her head lost in a pile of white pillows. She reminds him of an unsullied younger version of her, the one who kept all of her baby teeth in a silver box by her bedside. That girl is long gone and all that is left is a heap of golden hair and insanely long legs. Her personality is lost in between; her latest actions make him think she doesn't even have that anymore.

She notices his annoyed look and replies with a huff.

''It's not like you were sleeping anyways.''

''I was.'' He lies. _Now get out of my room, I need to think._

''There is a cup in your hand-'' she points at the white porcelain mug ''-or do you just hold that in your hand when you sleep?''

Despite himself, he laughs and shrugs it off. ''Whatever-'' he puts the cup down and sits on the edge of the club chair near the bed ''-what did you need to talk about?''

Serena isn't a straightforward type of person who just asks what she wants to know, she needs an intro, a thesis and a culmination before she gets to the point. This is why her forward question throws him off.

''Are you sleeping with Blair?''

His eyes widen with shock. She seems fairly calm and at home with her question.

''Where did you get that from?'' he shakes his head at her, she isn't satisfied with the answer so she pushes further.

''Is that a yes or a no?''

''No, of course not.'' He turns on his defensive mode. This is Serena for you, quiet all of the time then all of a sudden BAM! She hits where it hurts the most.

''Why are you so surprised I'm asking you this-'' She leans on her elbows, there is something out of character in her, it seems like she actually has the guts to get the truth she wants. He is torn between liking it and being appalled by it. ''-you had no trouble kissing her earlier.''

Hearing this makes his brain go into overdrive. His mouth drops open, the only proof she needed to declare that it actually happened and she was right all along.

''I didn't kiss Blair.'' He says with steady voice.

''Oh please, when I got in your lips were swollen and you both had that _hit in the gut/ guilty_ looks on your faces.''

This time he stays completely quiet. Their eyes meet for a second, that guilty look she mentioned is once again plastered over his handsome features. Serena, though hurt, decides she won't torture him further. Best friends make mistakes and often they hurt you more than anyone will ever hurt you in your life, especially the two of her best friends. But that is life…and karma as she learns. What goes around comes back around, right?

''I won't tell Chuck.'' She says and quietly gets up from the bed. She puts the bottle of champagne beside his bedpost, doing so she manages to catch a glimpse of her presence in the mirror nearby. She huffs displeasingly and runs hands trough her hair before turning to Nate.

''Do you mind if I use your bathroom? It's starting to get light outside and I'd prefer if no one saw me like this.''

''Sure-'' he nods. So now there's one more person that knows, which means three people in total, which results in a triple headache for him. Still, he is thankful that she at least gave him a break and a safe out without judging him or Blair.

''Hey Serena-'' he calls out before she closes the door of the bathroom ''-thanks.''

* * *

><p>''Ugh, this is unnecessary-'' Blair huffs as she tightens the laces of her skate ''-I should have stayed in my room as planned.''<p>

''There, there-'' Serena playfully rubs her friend's shoulders ''-this is good for you, spending a little time out with the people you love-''

Blair glares at her, then points to the two people obviously not that dear to Blair right now. Nate joins them so make it three people.

''-Okay most of the people you love. Look-'' she points ahead ''-Nate's here, let's go say hi.'' Serena can't help it but enjoy the way they both squirm at the sight of each other. She has to make it fun for herself, that is the main reason she dragged them all out for ice skating in the first place.

''Go ahead-'' Blair says nervously ''-I think I need another pair, these ones aren't sharp enough.'' It's the lamest excuse known to man which only proves Serena's theory to be true. She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and walks over to Nate. He is chatting with Dan about something she can't understand, Vanessa is besides them looking just as displeased to be there as Blair is.

''Hi guys.'' she flashes a bright smile, it's tiring always being the matchmaker/ Sunshine Barbie, but she's grown to love it. On the other hand, it's probably the main reason why she's still alone with no luck in love whatsoever.

They all greet her with a mumble of sort. No one seems to be enjoying this vacation as planned, Nate and Blair she can figure, but Dan and Vanessa? This was supposed to be a fun weekend for all of them and it's turning in to a pity party. Her thoughts are interrupted by Blair's dramatic entrance in to the skate rink. The brunette decides to ignore them all and simply skates away with nothing but a proud smile on her lips. Nate watches after her, he seems like he's about to explode and Serena doesn't know what to do about it. She decides this time she will try to play god and then let things run their course. She sends Nate an apologetic smile and follows Blair, not that she can easily catch up to her. She isn't the only brunette with a gray coat so Serena awkwardly stumbles around all of them. Finally she spots her, eager to talk to her, she quickens up to catch up to her and just as gracefully looses balance, her face is a few inches from the frozen ground when she feels a pair of strong arms around her, helping her up.

''Nate?'' Her face lights up at her savior. She dusts off the ice from her coat, one hand still holding his for balance. ''Thanks, that was a close one.''

He smiles with a nod ''Of course.'' His eyes quickly switch to the scenery behind them, it doesn't take too long for her to put two and two together.

''You were going after her too, huh?'' She gives him a playful nudge ''Wow you are so in love with her all over again.''

''I am not in love with Blair.'' He shoots immediately.

''Who said anything about Blair?'' She faces him with a _know it all _smirk. Facing defeat he huffs heavily.

''I knew it.'' She beams and starts to bounce on her skates. He quickly turns to her, a finger over his mouth trying to shut her up.

''Okay, okay fine-''

''Admit it!''

''-If you stop-''

''Admit it!'' she says this time louder. He was right, she really is a child trapped in a grown woman's body.

''Okay fine-'' he basically yells out ''-I-I like her-''

''No, you love-'' Serena cuts in, unpleased with his admission.

''Okay I may be in love with her-'' he hisses under his breath ''-that's it. Now could you please shut up, whatever feelings are developing, I'd like to keep them quiet.''

After she does as he asked he keeps on talking. ''I have to tell you something else, but you must keep it to yourself.''

She turns serious on him ''You know you can trust me.'' He isn't quite that sure about that, but she is here and he has to talk to someone about it.

''Chuck called this morning.''

* * *

><p>''So freaking charming.'' Blair sarcastically rolls her eyes at the scene before her, so one day he's kissing her and then the other he is laughing around with Serena. What a surprise.<p>

''What is?'' A voice nearby speaks. She turns her head in their direction only to be faced with Abrams and Humphrey. Her head is so full of everything and she so desperately needs to talk to someone that she almost considers talking to them. _Keep your head in the game Waldorf, you're better than this_. Still…it's been too long and if she stays by herself and her thoughts only she actually might have a breakdown. She spots something familiar on the docu-girl which sparks her imagination.

''Is that a Burberry coat Abrams?''

Vanessa smiles with a nod. ''You know there is life outside of UES Blair, people follow fashion, they dress up,even-'' she replies with her snark. Finally something Blair can relate to. _Oh what the hell._

''Humphrey-'' she gives him a cold look before putting her hands against his chest to nudge him away ''-you need to go.'' In seconds he is covered with snow and in seconds he is cursing her under his breath.

''That really isn't necessary.'' Vanessa cuts in

''Oh but it is-'' Blair says, pulling Vanessa slightly aside ''-you know if you were any smarter you'd dump that bag of poems a long time ago.''

''I can hear you-'' Dan growls at Blair's not so discreet remark ''-and we are not together.'' He pulls himself up and as requested leaves.

''Dan you really don't have to go-'' Vanessa tries but he is already far away ''-nice job.''

''Oh please, if anything I just gave him something new to write about.''

Vanessa rolls her eyes ''What do you want, I doubt it's fashion advice.''

''Oh sweetie, just because you made and effort not to look like a streetwalker/hippie once, doesn't make you an expert.''

''Goodbye Blair.'' Vanessa says with annoyance. Blair quickly grabs her by her upper arm.

''Wait. Okay I'm sorry, I'm not very good with people-'' she doesn't have the courage to talk about her own real problems so she redirects the matter to Vanessa. ''-what is up with you and Humphrey?''

''I am not talking love problems with you, you're a savage, it seems like you're vision of an ideal man is a deranged self centered, hotel owning-'' Blair is bored with her rambling and focuses on the first part of her statement.

''So Humphrey was lying, there is something between the two of you.''

Vanessa is caught of tracks, she opens her mouth to cover it up but can't come up with anything that remotely makes sense.

''I-gosh I don't know-'' she basically yells out ''-and it's so frustrating. He is up, he's down, one day he acts like I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him, the other day he acts like he doesn't even know me…what is that?'' When she's done she puts her hand over her mouth. Did she just really dish out her problems to Blair Waldorf? What the hell?

Blair stands there, her mouth slightly opened.

''Wow-'' she remarks

''Blair you can't-''

''He likes you too, you know?'' She says all of a sudden. It makes Vanessa's eyes wide like saucers.

''I think he's in love with you, in fact.'' She continues without a care in the world.

''Like you could possibly know that.'' Vanessa chimes in.

''Oh please, the way he looks at you…it's like he sees Homer…or whatever big poet gets him off. He loves you.''

''He never acts like it.'' Vanessa says miserably ''You know what, this isn't me-'' she shakes her head ''-I don't share these kinds of things with people, just forget I said anything.''

''I'm not just people-'' she pushes a strand of hair behind her shoulder ''-I'm Blair Waldorf.''

Surprising enough Vanessa smiles. She leans against the cold fence next to Blair. She remembers all of the things she said earlier and feels remorse.

''I'm really sorry for what I said about Chuck and you earlier, if you love him than nothing matters right?''

Blair smirks bitterly looking at the distance. ''He called last night. We broke it off, for good, surprisingly he didn't even fight back- no actually that isn't surprising at all.''

''I'm so sorry-''

''-Don't be-'' Blair cuts her off with a smile on her face ''-I'm not, neither is he really.''

''Well-'' Vanessa traces her eyes all the way to Nate Archibald ''-what about him?''

''Huh?'' Blair awakens out of her musings.

''What about Nate?'' Vanessa teases.

''What about him?'' Acting ignorant never fails to obey her. Vanessa decides to ignore her little act and plays by her own rules.

''You should just stop being a coward and be with him.''

''Excuse me?'' Blair frowns. You have one talk with her and already she thinks she can talk back to you.

''You heard me Waldorf-'' she pushes off the fence and gives her a daring nudge before leaving ''-stop acting and start doing, by doing, I mean him.''

''You are horrible.'' She comments, but the horrible thing is, she actually wants to do it.

''I'm bored-'' she can hear Serena's whining in the middle of the ice rink ''-and starving, can we go get some food or do anything else, it's really freezing out here.''

Blair isn't hungry, nor is she freezing, but staying behind their group means more mental fights with herself and more tormenting, which she is fed up with. Slowly she drags herself behind them, she isn't paying attention to what's in front of her, her eyes are focused on the beautiful patterns various skates have left on ice. A hand reaches for hers, at first she thinks it's Serena urging her to hurry up, but no…this person is much stronger and much taller..and much more Nate.

''What are you-''

''Skate with me?'' He doesn't wait for an answer, he simply pulls her in. She didn't even notice it getting darker until now, the rink is almost empty and their group is gone. She makes a turn to face him, her hands bump his chest with force to stop them both.

''This isn't smart-'' she speaks quietly, he responds with an innocent but well played look and she cracks a smile.

''I don't know what you're talking about-'' he says all while smiling at her ''-but I do know we shared a pretty amazing kiss the other night and you've mysteriously been ignoring me the last few days, what is up with that?''

''Yeah, well-'' she teases further ''-it was okay I guess.''

''I rocked your world.'' He says making them both laugh. Damn him for being so freaking charismatic. Their laughing shuts down and she turns serious.

''It's not that simple Nate. I just-''

''-Broke things off with Chuck.''

''Yeah-'' her eyes widen '' -how do you know about that, did Vanessa tell you?'' she gets defensive.

''Vanessa? No, Chuck called. Wait you told Vanessa but you wouldn't tell me?''

''I couldn't tell you.''

''Why?'' he demands, making her burst.

''Because I was sorting out my feeling for you.'' It slips, she almost covers her mouth with her hand, but keeps it in place. He keeps looking at her with hope…at least that's what she thinks it is.

''And?'' he asks impatiently ''You know I like you, I want to try something, I have to-''

''I know, and…there are feelings, but-''

''There's always a but-'' he huffs with frustration written all over him.

''I just came out of a long and excruciating relationship, I don't think I'm ready for anything remotely like it again…or at least not right now. I tried doing the serious thing and failed miserably. You don't need that in your life at the moment, trust me.''

''You don't know what I need.'' He says with disappointment. ''Let's just go okay, they're probably wondering where we are.''

''But Nate-'' he turns around only to find her pressing herself against him, her lips hot over his.

''Wha-'' he mumbles when they finally break apart for air ''-what was that?'' he asks, an amused smile playing at the corners of his lips.

''There's nothing serious about kissing, right?'' She asks innocently, then pulls him down for another breathtaking kiss. This one had nothing to do with innocent.

''Nothing at all.'' he replies finally.

''And if you want-'' she bites her bottom lip, sending him to overdrive ''-there could be nothing serious about a hot tub tonight.'' She starts towards the exit, sending him a suggestive smirk over her shoulder as she goes.

''I've never heard of serious hot tubs in my life.'' He replies and follows suit.

_Yes this will work out, everything works out eventually._

* * *

><p>So that's about it. Hope you enjoyed and next week there's a new prompt. As always I encourage you to send more prompts, you can do so via reviews or PM me:) please leave a review letting me know what you think, followfavorite.

A big thank you to Enarmonios, she came up with the idea for this awesome story, and I hope she doesn't mind that I changed some stuff.

Till next update, xoL


	3. Reversed

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, it was a messy week. I wanted to write something fun for today so here is an interesting prompt that came from one of my dear reviewers _koala bear. _Thank you boo, I hope you like how this came out!

Prompt: Nate and Blair reversed roles.

* * *

><p>''Blair.'' A sultry voice whispers across the classroom. Nate is deeply concentrated on the projection in front of them, a presentation for Ivy League schools, which most of his classmates obviously couldn't care less about. When Chuck Bass, the school's womanizer calls out for Blair Waldorf for the umpteenth time and she doesn't respond, he gets impatient.<p>

''Blair.'' He speaks, it's loud enough to grab their Headmistress' attention, but Nate is a good guy. No, a great guy, at least in the eyes of the school staff. _Golden boy_ as they call him. So when he decides to talk during class or make any kind of commotion, no one dares to say anything. He is a great guy, he can have it. His voice grabs the attention of the aforementioned brunette right away. She turns her head in his direction, a perfect mess of curls bouncing as she does so. Her brows furrow when she realizes the voice belongs to him, mostly because they rarely speak and it makes no sense for him to be calling her.

He had a little crush on her in primary school. He never acted out on it, he wasn't that kind of guy. It was back then, when she was all sweet and sugary and he was the same, but twice as shy. Times have changed and she was no longer sugary and sweet, oh no, Blair Waldorf was far from that. Poised, wild, insatiable and all kinds of wrong he was trying to avoid. He changed too, only he developed in to something in his opinion even worse…every parent's dream son, Yale usher, untouchable….an emotionless machinery.

Blair bashes her dark eyelashes a few times before raising her brows in a questioning look. He doesn't even bother to speak, he simply reverts his eyes to Chuck Bass. She huffs and rolls her eyes, then proceeds to glare at Chuck. Nate is trying to concentrate on the presentation, his mind everywhere but where it should be.

''Want to catch some fresh air?'' Chuck whispers, taking out two joints to show her under his table. She looks reluctant at first but after a while agrees. Her hand is quickly in the air, asking for permission to get out because _she isn't feeling well _and is out of the classroom in a flash. Chuck isn't as formal as she is and chooses to flee the scene when the presenter isn't looking.

Nate rolls his eyes to himself at the whole thing. _So damn immature_. It stuns him how flamboyant and careless most of these people are. And why should they care? They have their whole lives planned out to the minute, the schools they didn't even apply to already accepted them. Does caring make Nate the biggest idiot of them all? Maybe, but not in his head.

It is later that he sees her again, during their dance lesion for the upcoming cotillion. They don't have the chance to chose their own partners, or else Nate would chose Serena van der Woodsen, Kati or Is…or basically any other girl who wouldn't get his blood boiling simply by staring at him with her bitch face. Their teacher calls it _fate, _when he hears her name being paired up with his, he calls it _hell._

There's been tension between them, ever since high school. Every single person at this school knows it, which explains everyone's satisfied arrogant grins when the two have to face each other.

''Well, this is interesting.'' She says sarcastically. They're both very good at this, every UES raised kid is, they teach you how to dance at these types of events when you're 5.

''Nothing that captures my attention.'' He replies with the same kind of tone she uses on him. It seems to set her off even more, which he can physically feel when her hand grips roughly at his shoulder.

''Watch your step Archibald, you don't want to end up on all fours, do you?''

''Is that a threat-'' he deliberately provokes ''- what are you going to do, or should I ask what is your boyfriend going to do? We don't want to set off him off, he may order his people to beat me up.'' It's a provocation she would understand perfectly. She is dating Carter Baizen, his father died a couple of years ago (not that he was upset) leaving him with the entire family fortune. He didn't grieve for too much, he quickly got himself in to the world of rich man, spending money whenever and wherever he had the chance. Amongst everything he also had a gambling problem, which means getting in to a shitload of trouble occasionally. He always walks around with his security detail, and you either hate him or you're stunned. Most of the people choose the first option. Not Blair, they met at one of his banquets and they've been together ever since. What either of them saw in one another, Nate will never know.

Blair is taking none of it, so intentionally stepping on his foot with her 5 inch dancing shoes is not a problem.

''We wouldn't want that to happen, right Archibald-'' she adds more fuel to their feud as they move through the dancing hall along with the other couples. ''-what would the world do if something were ever to happen to you flawless man of steel appearance.''

''Well-'' he spins her around all of a sudden, he's taking over control which is not something she appreciates. It's a war in the making, both of them know this. ''-unlike him, I can actually defend myself.''

''And unlike you, he actually has a girlfriend.'' She says with that poised sugary smile.

''Ouch, that hurts Waldorf-'' he says in a mocking manner ''-but you are right, life would be so much easier if I had such a cheap taste in women like he does.''

* * *

><p>''Son of a bitch-'' she curses loudly, angrily throwing the lighter away.<p>

''Lower the PMS Waldorf.'' Chuck comments which only makes her that much angrier, he shoves another lighter in to her hand. She refuses this time. She gives up on smoking the cigarette in her hand and throws is after the lighter. Chuck watches her with vary eyes, until he can't hold his excitement in any more.

''So I hear you bitch slapped Archibald at the rehearsal earlier, classy.''

Blair huffs heavily and looks up as if waiting for the sky to open up and swallow her whole. ''Does the whole world know already-you know what, I don't want to know. I don't want to talk about it.''

''I have to give it to him though, I've been trying to get you to the point of breaking for two years now and nothing, you spend ten minutes with this guy and you're on fire. Have to admit, I'm feeling a twinge of jealousy down there.''

She decides to ignore him for good this time. All she wants is a second of silence for herself so she can get herself together and go home. A second of silence turns out to be exactly what she gets because in a moment everyone's phones are buzzing, people are _not so discreetly_ staring at them and whispering. At first she thinks it's something Chuck did, he appears on the damn Gossip Girl site every other day, whether for his choice of ridiculous clothing or his choice of ridiculous women. As he informs her it is not the case and when she tries to take the phone from him to take a look he backs it from her.

''What the hell Chuck, give me the phone.'' She is angry and annoyed, more so now when he's acting like this.

''Trust me, this is something you don't want to find out from a gossip site.''

Desperation washes over her, a nauseating feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Chuck it backing away too as the stares get more intense. She takes none of it. Her hands shake when she rapidly dives in to her bag to find her phone, when she finally does, she takes a deep breath gathering the courage to unlock the screen and see what the buzz is all about. It's probably nothing, Gossip Girl has yet to post anything remotely important on her site, there's no reason to think different this time.

She turns her back on the crowd, messing up the unlock pattern a few times due to her nerves. When she finally gets it her eyes are halfway out of their place. This time it's only a picture, no text. Not like that picture requires an explanation.

* * *

><p>''You cheated on me, I knew it, I knew it-'' she yells as she pushes against his chest with both of her fists.<p>

''I didn't cheat on you-'' he yells right back ''-I told you, this is a picture from a long time ago when we weren't dating.''

She stops hitting him and grabs her head in frustration. ''Yeah, a long time ago with the secretary your people hired for you a week ago.'' She had it coming, everyone warned her. Every single one of them, in school or at home. Some of his closest friends even.

''I can't believe how stupid I was to ever think this would work out.''

''It won't work out if you turn your back on me now-'' his fist punches the wall near him, his typical behavior. It only takes a second before he has a glass of scotch in his hand. ''-for all the shit you've been giving me, you're not that perfect either.''

Her eyes widen to their max as her insides fill with anger. ''Excuse me-''

''Yes, excuse you-'' he talks over her ''- the things you do every fucking weekend when you're out with your so called friends….they're nothing, and you're not far away from that.''

Her hand it a few inches from his cheek when his stronger one grabs it.

''Let go of me.'' She nearly cries, she can't figure out if it's from what he did or what he's saying right now.

''You have some nerve calling me out, you think all of your partying and smoking pot and not giving a fuck is cute? Let me tell you one thing, you're one step away from becoming a slut, you know, just to round up the package.''

This time she doesn't attack, because if she did, it would end in his death. She rips her hand out of his, slamming that glass of scotch from his other hand. The glass shatters loudly over the shiny marble floor.

''We're done here-'' she says choking on her tears ''-I will never forgive you for this.''

''Blair, you've been moping since we got here, perk up.'' He mother comments snidely. Blair answers with an eye roll which infuriates the older woman even more. ''Anne Archibald is an amazing client of mine, can you for once at least pretend to care?''

''Like you pretend to care about me?'' She responds with a fake smile. Her mother huffs with frustration and gives her a disapproving look.

''Blair Cornelia Waldorf-''

''Do not call me that, mother.'' She hates her full name, hates it to the fullest. Who in their right mind calls their daughter Cornelia? It's been an awfully long day, and when she came home earlier, her hair matted to her face with tears spilling all over and demanded for everyone to leave her alone, she was furious to find out her loving mother had something else planned. So now she is no else, than in the Archibald mansion down the street, yes as in Nate Archibald's mansion. She hated the fact that her mother had to socialize with everything and everyone who has even the slightest say in the fashion world. Nate's mother is apparently a big spender and a fan of Eleanor's work. A brunch would usually have been enough, but her mother has a brand new line of gowns on her repertoire. These kinds of meetings are usually held at the Waldorf brownstone where she doesn't really mind it because she can easily escape to her room. It took Eleanor and Dorota exactly two and a half hours to get Blair out of the bed, make her dress up and drag her here. She promised she'd keep the smile up in the favor of her mother's friends, but now sees it is a promise she can't keep. Her phone buzzes for the hundredth time in the last hour, she doesn't even bother to check for the caller's ID, it's Carter and she isn't answering. She owes that egoistic man slut nothing but a hot slap across his well groomed face.

''What? By your name? Don't get me started. I've put up with enough of your nonsense for the past few years. Dartmouth is coming, no thanks to you of course, do you know how many calls your father had to make to get you this? God forbid you showed some effort.'' Eleanor provokes.

Blair takes it all in with a hateful smile plastered on her perfectly curved lips. ''Oh my God mom, I must have totally slept on the part where I said I want to go to Dartmouth. '' She says with all the sarcasm her petite body can muster. As predicted Eleanor pretends to be deaf to that sentence, instead she nudges Blair. ''Go on, socialize-'' her mother basically pushes her off the chaise she nested herself on ''-doesn't Nate Archibald go to your school? You should look for him, he was just around.''

Blair's eyes narrow at the mention of the name. The other man she wanted to slap today (and actually did) . Unexpectedly a thought crosses her mind, a brilliant idea as per usual. She plays with the ends of her hair, trying not to sound so nervous anymore, anything to keep her mother off her back. And maybe Nate is just the key to do it.

''You know what-'' she pretends to look around ''-you are right, I think Nate's in the library, I'm gonna go find him okay.'' She doesn't wait for a verbal response, her mother's ear to ear satisfied smile is all the feedback she needs. Casually she strolls to the library area, and just as casually turns left instead of right, smiling with satisfaction when she sees the back door.

Only her calculations were wrong and it is not the back door. She is standing in a pantry of sort, or maybe a huge-ass liquor cabinet as it seems. Quietly she tiptoes to the next door, it is almost impossible to stay silent with the Louboutins her mom made her wear for the night. The next door she tries is locked. She always thought her house was huge, but compared to this it was a one bedroom apartment. She never thought she'd find herself stuck in a house not able to find the effin front door. She hears a noise nearby and nearly freezes in her place, there are no guests here as the party is held in the living room area and this is definitely not the place she should be found in. Desperate not to reveal herself she chooses the stairs. It isn't as quiet as she needs it to be, and the clasp of her shoes is way too complicated for her to take them off now. Finally she reaches the top of the stairs, the noise from downstairs now has a face in a form of a maid….who is coming up the stairs with her hands full of towels. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was she thinking coming upstairs anyways? That she'd jump off the balcony? Yes! That's it…well not the jumping part but the balcony. A house this huge has to have a balcony. I t does, she can make the door and the curtains up in the pitch black hallway she is in. But just like every other plan she had for tonight, this one is bound to fail. _

''Umm, excuse me, is there anyone here?'' the woman speaks with an alarmed voice.

Desperate as she is, Blair grabs the first knob her hand feels up in the darkness. Immediately her back rests against the wooden door. The room is just as dark as the rest of the house, but there is something calming about it. There is an open window nearby, and the whole room smells like fresh air and sandalwood. She feels like she can finally breathe again. She takes a long breath to calm herself down and come up with an escape plan. The first thing that comes to her mind is the window, but the plan quickly varnishes when she remembers how tall the house really is. Or…she can simply wait in here for a couple of minutes and when the air is clear, go downstairs, go back to the party, get herself drunk on wine coolers and make it through.

''What the-''

The whole room is suddenly lit, making her jump up in shock. Her eyes widen when she sees a familiar pair of blue ones staring back at her with just as much surprise and disbelief.

''Jesus Christ Archibald, you scared me.'' She says, holding her hand to her heart. Okay it is only him, it could have been worse…right.

''Blair-'' his face grimaces ''-what are-''

''I'm here with Eleanor.'' She shots straight up ''I mean I am here for your mom, with my mom.'' She says awkwardly standing against his door. He's still staring at her like she just fell out of space, which (she hates to admit) is kind of cute. Scratch that, nothing this smartass jerk does will ever be cute. Period.

''Well the party is downstairs.'' He says matter-of-factly with that snotty attitude she gets annoyed by. In all her nature Blair strikes back.

''Then what are you doing in your room?''

''The real question is what are _you_ doing in my room.''

Once again all of her sarcasm comes back to bite her in the ass, this time in a form on something even bitchier than herself, Nate Archibald. She rolls her eyes and bites her lower lip to buy some time and think of a good excuse. Eventually she gives up.

'' I was trying to get out and I ran in to your maid and had to hide.'' Only when it's already out of her mouth, she realizes how dumb it sounds. She is prepared for another snarky comment to hit her or for him to even yell at her to get out of his room, when he does something so unusual for himself that she thinks she's hallucinating; he laughs. The sexiest little smirk she's heard or seen her whole life and even she, who hates him from deep within her core, can't deny that. She can feel herself blushing at all the ways he is making her body respond and silently commands herself to stop.

''Why did you have to hide from my housekeeper?'' he is clearly amused by this, of course he'd be amused with her agony, why is she even surprised?

''Because-'' she breathes heavily, she is getting impatient and does not like the way she's acting around him. This whole day feels like she's on crazy pills and this right here confirms it. ''-I was in the forbidden part of the house.''

''Forbidden part-'' he grins ''-what is this, Hogwarts?''

''It feels like it, I've wandered around here for at least twenty minutes and I couldn't find the damn exit.''

A knock on the door silences them. Blair is aware that if the door opens she will have to reveal herself, even worse, reveal herself from Nate's bedroom, with Nate still in it. With the amount of gossip-hungry teenage girls she's seen downstairs it would only be a matter of seconds before one of them snapped a picture and send it to GG. With a day like this, it's the last thing she needs. Nate is about to open his mouth, probably to let the person in, but she is quicker and without even thinking about what she's doing her hand covers his mouth. His eyes widen in shock at her.

''Shhh-'' she tries to shush him down ''-I'm going to remove my hand now and you can't say a thing, or I swear to god Archibald, I will tell everyone that your favorite movie is The Sound of Music, don't even try to deny it, I can see and empty dvd case on your shelf.''

Carefully she removes her hand while looking directly at him, making sure he stays quiet.

''Okay first of all, The Sound of Music is a great movie…Julie Andrews was hot. And second of all, what the hell are you doing?''

''For someone as supposedly smart as you, you are an awful lot of naïve. Just think about it…all of those people downstairs, people we go to school with-'' typical for men, you really do have to explain everything ''-seeing us in together….in your room.''

His slight frown is the first indicator that he actually gets what she's talking about gives her a tint of hope this'll go as planned. The knocking on the door appears again.

''Just go open up, but don't let them in.'' She is quick and hides in the most obvious place of all; his walk in closet. She can hear him muttering something under his breath.

''Don't touch anything.'' She hears his warning before he opens up the door. It is the same maid from before, the one she tried to hide from and ended up in here. Nate is trying to get rid of her so she gives herself the freedom to not obey his order and look through his stuff. Lines and lines of color coordinated Brooks Brothers dress shirts, his school uniform, a few suits and an interesting box on the floor. It's the only thing out of place, haphazardly thrown with the lid half up. She probably shouldn't, which only makes it that more intriguing for her. Quietly she kneels down, pulling the box closer. She peeps through the door once more to make sure he is occupied before she drops the lid. Her eyes widen to their max as she sees the content of the box.

''I told you not to touch anything!'' His sharp loud voice startles her from behind, making her drop the entire box on the floor. However, he doesn't have the power to be the one pointing the finger, not after she just found a stash of pot in his closet.

''Nathaniel Archibald-'' she says with a provocative self-satisfied grin on her face.

''Oh god, just don't.'' he rubs his temple, knowing what's coming.

''-smoking pot?!'' she brings her hands to her head and mimics an explosion ''-mind blown.'' Her eyes widen even more at how calm he is about this. ''Oh my god, you're not even going to try to deny it.''

''What am I supposed to say? It's in my damn room, you're smart enough to figure it out-'' he leans against the closet door and lets out an exasperated sigh ''-I think.''

''Watch your words pothead, I made contact with your cheek once today and the other one looks lonely.''

''Do you want to get out of here or what?'' he gets of the topic, pulling her out by her hand. She doesn't say anything this time, but simply follows him. He can see her staring at him from the corner of his eye.

''What?'' he quietly hisses as they make their way through the hall.

''Nothing.'' She says with a secretive smile. She wants to leave it at just that but mysterious was never her thing. ''Okay, it's just-'' As soon as he hears her speak he sighs, but lets her continue. ''-I don't understand-how-why?''

He takes in a deep breath as if preparing himself for a speach, then simply says ''Believe it or not, I'm just a guy.''

''But your hair says differently.'' She can't help being herself. At first his admission makes her want to roll her eyes at him, but thinking of it...something like this coming from him...everyone's favorite Golden Boy. It's a pretty big deal. ''Sorry.'' She says with an amused smile. ''Go on.''

''I do normal teenage shit too, I just don't see the rage in having to display it in front of everyone I know.''

''Interesting-'' she muses ''- do you get drunk too, or is it only the light drugs that get you off.'' She teases. It is unusually easy talking to him right now, and as much as she enjoys it, it scares her.

''Ha-ha. How considerate of you to ask.''

''I know, right.''

''Here, the door to Narnia.'' He teases, she didn't even notice they were there. She was really starting to enjoy his company, leaving now is for the better.

''Oh-'' she smiles foolishly to herself, she wasn't that far away from it the first time, in fact if she only took about ten steps she would have found it herself.

''Well, thanks. And bye I guess, unless…you're headed out for a smoke.'' She pokes his chest. He responds with narrowed eyes, reminding her so much of herself.

''Actually, I think I could use some fresh air.'' She is about to make another remark to that but he stops her with a finger to her lips. She smirks, gracefully turning away in search of a cab.

''Hey Blair-'' he calls after her. She swiftly turns around, hair dramatically swishing behind her and all ''-you won't tell anyone about this, right?''

''Only if you do the same with our bedroom situation.'' She teases, his brows suddenly furrow, his eyes concentrated on something behind her.

''Bedroom situation?'' A very familiar voice to her speaks. When it rains, it pours. ''What a surprise-''

''Carter?'' she spits his name like poison. Nate's jaw tightens after just one look at him in that obnoxious white suit. He decides it's not his place or business and starts walking away. Carter and him have been arch enemies for a long time now. Nate couldn't stand the thought of him, and Carter didn't do better in the situation reversed. The last thing he needs now is drama with this idiot.

''Yes, Carter. Your boyfriend, remember?'' He yells at her which only makes Nate's anger rise from zero to hundred, but Blair is not like any other girl and she handles it herself.

''Actually I don't remember, because we broke up.'' She yells back.

''No, don't pull that on me-'' his voice is starting to get lower ''-come on Blair, look what do you want me to say? I'm sorry. Now stop with this nonsense and get in the car.''

''You can go fuck yourself Carter.'' _Very ladylike._

Baizen doesn't seem to take it as well as it seemed and fires back up. ''Fine, fine-'' he speaks with a mocking quality to his voice ''-you blew it Waldorf, you know why?-'' he gets up in her face ''- who else would put up with you like this? Huh, tell me? Good luck finding someone better than this.''

She was already on the edge when all of this started, and now….well the storm within her reaches its climax. Not even for a second thinking about what she's saying she lashes out. ''I already did!''

Carter turns around, his face mixed with envy and anger ''Who? Him?'' He points his hand to Nate. Blair's eyes wide with rage and built up tension follow and lay on Nate. He is in front of the door, about to get in and something bursts inside of her.

Anger, fight for dominance, frustration, passion, rage…excitement. She doesn't think about it for a second. She sends one last look to the devil wearing white and takes those few steps towards Nate. Her touch on his shoulder sends an electric shock trough his entire body, his eyes wide and wild as she wraps her hand around his tie, pulling him in with all the force she has. Their lips crush and all of those emotions come back; anger, fight for dominance, frustration, rage, passion…excitement.

* * *

><p>Well, writting this was very interesting. I actually like how it turned out and I can only hope my readers will too! This could be the end of the story and I can continue with another prompt, or maybe if you want I can write another chapter or two for this prompt? I really have no idea myself. Tell me what you think and of course, leave a review, reading them always makes my day and you have no idea how much it helps and motivates when writing new stuff:) till next update, XoL<p> 


	4. Love is by all means torture

Hi! Okay this will probably confuse some of you but I'll try to make it as simple as possible. I recieved a lot of PM's and some reviews from people that were interested in reading this as a complete story. I love the idea myself and I decided to go through with it. You can find the second part (and later on more chapters) of this story under the name ''Love is, by all means torture.''

This doesn't mean I'm quitting the prompt story, not at all. This one will be updated regularly as well. I have a bunch of prompts to get to and as promised I'll deliver all of them, one at a time.

* * *

><p>*Most of you probably read what's below, if you're one of them, the second part is already up in the Gossip Girl books secton!*<p>

* * *

><p>Noise. That's all she can hear from the people around her. Loud, useless, headache giving noise. She turns around a couple of times just to get the slightest hint of where she is and where she's supposed to go. People are laughing, grinning from ear to ear while they parade around with their diplomas. It is sort of animalistic actually, that strong urge to dominate and shove your success in to other people's faces. She used to be just like that, raw, unapologetic and a brag. Oh how the times change. Her mother is approaching her, she has that <em>proud mother tear stained look_ down, it makes Blair want to laugh out loud. She is surprised mother even knew it was her graduation today. At least her dad is here….or her_ dads_ as Harold tries to enforce, but she refuses. She will never use the term 'dad' to describe her father's lover Roman, never. Eleanor is talking something about the celebratory dinner afterwards, she is only halfway listening. Desperate to escape, her eyes start going through the crowd again and finally she spots who she's looking for, well at least one half of it.

Telepathically she calls for his help, and surprising enough he actually turns around. His smile is an indication that he gets what she needs. He apologizes himself from the person he's talking to and immediately starts going towards her.

''Miss Waldorf-'' he speaks as he reaches them ''-you look as stunning as ever.''

Her mother beams, taking the compliment well. ''Thank you Daniel, I can say the same thing about you, you should wear suits more often darling, they…suit you.'' She jokes and he laughs back. Blair sends him a look to cut it short, she wants to get out of here.

''Would you mind if I borrowed your daughter for a little while, I have to introduce her to someone.''

Eleanor is reluctant at first as she wanted to show Blair around for a moment longer, but smiles nevertheless. ''Sure, I'll speak to the two of you later. Daniel we'll see you at our dinner later, yes?''

''Of course, Miss Waldorf.'' Eleanor nods and in all her grace walks away. Blair sighs when she's finally far enough.

''You sure don't understand what the term _wrap it up _means, do you?'' She comments, and takes a glass of champagne from the waiter that hands them around.

''It's not my fault she likes me.'' Dan speaks with a proud smile to what she responds with an eye roll.

''Sure-'' she takes a rather large sip of her drink ''-I can't wait to get away from here, and I don't just mean the graduation, but this place entirely. I just can't anymore…with mother and all these people. Aren't you tired too?''

''Are you from yesterday? Of course I'm tired of it. I just have a stronger filter than you do. Why are you stressing over it now, you'll be in New Haven before you even know it.''

''Don't be so sure of it.'' She nervously bites her bottom lip. He takes much more from her action than he should. The thing is, he's been dealing with all these feelings for her lately, non friendship feelings and it's scaring the hell out of him. They've been friends since he can remember and so far it went without any complications. Then growing up kicked in and the girl he once saw like he saw any other girl or even a boy, now became the epitome of beauty in his mind. It was driving him crazy, especially because he was completely and utterly helpless about it. Why?

''Nate, finally.'' She beams from ear to ear and leans in to hug him.

_That's why._

''I've been looking everywhere for the two of you, this shit is horribly boring. We should bail.'' He says while taking out a cigarette.

''No, Nate-'' Blair scrunches up her nose ''-you promised you wouldn't do it around me. Go get lung cancer somewhere else.'' She gives him a playful show. She is so small compared to him, but feisty. Still her action doesn't even make him flinch. He just laughs adoringly to her.

''I apologize, my queen.'' He teases and puts the box of Merit back in his pocket.

''Man, you look like you've just figured out the meaning of life, what's going on?'' Nate asks with a smirk. Dan shakes his head and returns with a slight smirk of his own.

''Nothing, just….nothing.'' Nate likes her too, loves her even. Dan can see it in his eyes. He looks at her with just as much adoration in him. Neither of them ever mentioned it. There's too much to risk. They're best friends by all means, all three of them, neither would dare to question that or do anything to ruin it. The only question is, how much longer can that last?

''Well come on, there's a thing in the Hamptons, like a pre-college party.''

''Yeah, Serena told me about that earlier.'' Blair commented, both hers and Nate's eyes immediately went to him in a pleading manner.

He sighs deeply, he hates those prepped rich kids parties, the duo before him loves them though so he really has no choice. Especially when they are giving him those doe eyed pleading looks, well at least Blair, Nate has more of an _I will be really pissed if you bail on me_ look. It still works on him, it always does.

''It's not like the Hamptons are around the corner, it's already like five.''

Both of them just roll their eyes. ''It will be fun, think of it as a mini road trip.'' Blair chimes in. ''Please?'' she pleads.

''What about your mother's dinner?''

Blair sighs. Always the voice of reason that man is. Well, she is not. With or without him, she is going and that she lets him know.

''She doesn't even remember about that anymore. Look, you go or not, I have Nate to keep me company.''

This is the part when a silent cry erupts inside of him. If he didn't know any better, he'd be sure she's doing this on purpose.

''Fine, I'm going.'' He says. She immediately jumps on to hug him, releasing that cage of butterflies in his stomach. He has never hated an animal more.

''Great, Nate's already looking for the car.''

Ecstatic that this day is finally taking a better turn, she goes around for a couple of more minutes, just to say goodbye to everyone she won't see at the party. She excuses herself to her parents, Eleanor is displeased at first, but tells her to have fun anyways and her father, wanting to be the perfect father, tells her to hurry up and go already. She gives each one a kiss on the cheek- ignoring Roman and politely passes by.

Dan is heading outside, and she spots Nate on the parking lot leaning against his new vintage convertible, a graduation gift from his grandfather. The sight makes Blair's heart skip a beat, she doesn't even know why. Well okay, maybe she does. She broke a promise she made to herself, the one of never falling for either Nate or Dan.

It all started on the day of the snow storm. It was so awful Dan couldn't get from Brooklyn to the UES, but since Nate and her live down the street from one another, they spent the afternoon together at her place. The storm got out of control later on so he stayed and spent the night at the Waldorf brownstone. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time in a long time they spent together alone, just the two of them. She enjoyed it far more than she should, but decided to ignore it. Her life would be simpler if that was the end of the story, but nothing in her life has ever been simple.

They got bored, found the key to her father's liquor cabinet and the rest is history. She lost her virginity to Nate Archibald that day. It wasn't the way she expected for it to happen, but she doesn't even regret it; he was nothing but careful and loving with her, it's what you get after knowing each other for such a long time. She expected to see him gone the next morning, but he was still there, laying next to her. Sober and clear headed he dared to admit that he does have feelings for her, but given the situation it's not the best thing in the world. It was a mutual decision never to mention it to Dan or anyone for that matter. Nate was scared he'd lose Dan as a friend and Blair was scared he'd think less of her because of her decisions. It was all too much. It's something she's tried so hard to keep to herself for the past year or so. But karma came back and her feelings for Nate resurfaced. It's nothing Blair will act on, but it's always gonna be there at the back of her mind, eating its way through her core. That is until she finds a way to get over him.

''Oh come on, you guys are taking forever.'' Nate groaned and hopped on to the driver's seat. Dan took the passenger seat while Blair sat in the back.

''Why so impatient Archibald, too scared that all the hot chicks will be taken by the time we get there.'' Dan teased to what Blair simply scrunched up her nose. She started typing furiously on her phone just to get the matter out of her head.

''First-'' Nate holds up his pointer finger as he starts the engine ''- there's always enough hot chicks when you're hot as me, equal levels of hotness attract-'' he jokes being his typical self. Dan laughs out loud but Blair doesn't find it funny at all ''- and second, Blair-'' he gives her a look through his rear-view mirror ''-if you put any more impact on your phone when you type, it's going to explode.''

Blair simply rolls her eyes and groans. The two boys immediately notice something is up, but knowing Blair it's better not to mention anything, at least not yet.

''Just shut up and drive Archibald-'' she puts the phone closer to her ear ''- I want to get there before everyone's so drunk they can't see clearly.''

She ignores them for the next twenty minutes or so due to her phone conversation with Serena. It is mostly a quiet ride, especially for her. Dan and Nate exchange comments now and then and laugh at stuff, but she just stays there in the back, quiet to herself. When they finally get there, her spirits lift up. She sees all of those people who she generally hated for the most of high school but is also generally going to miss when she leaves for college. Serena is the first to greet them, she is full of good energy which immediately cheers Blair up too. The blonde then goes on to hug Dan and Nate. Dan didn't like her in particular, he only ever saw her as a trashier blonde version of Blair who doesn't really care for anything but her good looks, and she hasn't proven him wrong yet. Nate however enjoyed her company more, he often hung out with her, along with Chuck Bass, Georgina Sparks, Carter Baizen and a lot of other people Dan couldn't stand. Blair only liked about half of them. She had a short fling with Carter a couple of years ago that didn't end well, so she only smiled awkwardly as she passed him. She went straight to the bar to get herself a much needed Cosmo just because she could.

Dan joined her a couple of minutes later after he said hi to some of his own friends who were surprisingly there. Graduation really does make people come together, huh. He cracked open a beer and leaned against the counter next to Blair. Her eyes were seemingly following Nate as he mingled with the crowd, high-fiving some of his lacrosse buddies now and then, winking to a girl or two. It was a spectacle really.

''I don't understand how he can do it, honestly.'' He speaks suddenly. Her head quickly turns in to his direction, her mouth forming a slight ''O''.

''You startled me.'' She laughs quietly, then adds. ''Do what?''

''That-'' he points towards their friend ''-like how the hell does he feel like just being with all those people all the time, I mean he is literally friends with everyone, a jock or a nerd. Sometimes, when he goes around talking to people like that, it looks like he's preparing for a presidential campaign.''

Both of them burst out laughing at his comment.

''Nate Archibald, the man of people...sounds about right-'' Blair adds on. ''-I don't know, he's always just so patient I guess….or careless.''

''I couldn't do it, not for the death of me.'' Dan says. It is a dark thought, his whole mind is. The fact that he gets annoyed by the littlest things people do, makes him want to scream in frustration with himself. It is that and his strong sense of sarcasm that makes people think he's weird, either that or they're scared of him. Blair was a mixture of both; everyone knew who she was and wanted to be around her, just as much everyone feared her. Especially those underclassmen who followed her around like puppies. It was pathetic by all means, but for Blair it only created a stronger image.

''You're an intellectual Dan, you understand just how deadly relationships with people can be. I've always admired that.'' She says and leans her head on his shoulder. She can't quite explain it, but the level of comfort she is currently feeling is powering enough to make her forget that Nate is flirting with a girl just a few meters away from her.

Dan is surprised with her movement, but doesn't say a thing. This time before overanalyzing it, he lets himself enjoy the moment.

''It was crazy, the police just showed up-'' she speaks excitedly, what is her name again? Stacy? Stella? Not that it matters, his mind isn't where it should be and he hasn't listened for the past five minutes. How could he? Not with Blair leaning all over Dan, that's for sure. He tries his best not to let his temper take over. He is here to get drunk out of his mind and forget about all of it. Forget about _her_.

''Yeah, crazy.'' He cuts her off. ''Hey-'' he takes the half full glass of some suspicious looking red liquid from her hand ''-let me get you a new one, okay?'' He grins in that charming way that no girl on this world can stay phlegmatic at.

Blair sees him approaching them and unconsciously lifts her head from Dan's shoulders. She smoothes over invisible creases on her dress just to keep herself occupied.

''Hey-'' he speaks in a half annoyed tone, or is it just her wild imagination? ''-having fun?'' No, she is definitely right. He is annoyed. What an interesting turn of events.

Dan shrugs and keeps sipping his beer while she leans back against the bar. ''Not as much as you, that one looks like a dream.'' Blair says in a mocking tone, while on the inside jealousy peaks it's ugly head. The girl he was talking to just now is by all means gorgeous, in fact she does look like a dream, but Nate doesn't have to know she thinks that.

''I know right-'' he pokes right back ''- she's like the hottest girl I've ever seen.''

Dan suddenly finds himself in the middle of a very uncomfortable exchange. Nate has a proud smirk plastered on his face, whilst Blair looks like she's about to cry. She takes her Cosmo from the counter and excuses herself.

''Enjoy.'' She says hatefully before leaving them.

''Dude, what the hell?'' Dan scowls. ''Was it really necessary to be so mean to her?''

''Mean? She started it.'' He fights back. ''She's been leaning all over-'' you, almost slips from his mouth, but he bites down on his tongue in time. ''You know what, doesn't matter. Are you seriously taking her side in this?''

For once, Dan doesn't have anything smart to say.

''And let's say I was being mean to her, she does far worse things to you and me on a daily basis and no one bats an eye. Since when do we have to censure around each other? Never took you for a double standard enthusiast Humphrey''

Dan feels slightly guilty for making assumptions. Oddly, Nate has a point. This is why he hates these parties, he should have listened to his primer instincts and stayed at home. Now he is stuck here, his main priority being to keep his best friends from killing each other. What an extraordinary night!

''Honestly, the two of you do just whatever you want-'' he sounds dramatic even to himself, he's been spending way too much time with Blair ''-but keep me out of it.''

Nate rubs his temple to relieve some of the pent up tension in there. Blair's always been excessive with her feelings, maybe he was starting to act like that too. His night is taking a turn from enthusiastic to depressing and surprisingly he blames himself for it. His eyes search the crowd for someone, anyone to get this out of his head. Usually the first person he runs to is Dan, but he looks rather pissed that they even dragged him here, left alone does he have the nerve to ask for advice. Ironically her petite form wrapped from head to toe in Chanel's summer wear is the first thing he notices. She is in a group of people, each of them giving their fullest attention to her. It would be a tragedy not to, especially with her natural charisma that just draws you in. He isn't the only one impressed by that and as the group around her slowly breaks apart, there is still a dark haired guy he's never met before that sticks around. The blood in his vessels boils as the aforementioned 'gentleman' puts his hand on her hip. In a blink of an eyelash his old competitive, passive aggressive, jealous self is back, only this time backed up with alcohol.

Serena should have been the first to notice this when he approached her a few moments later, it wasn't entirely her fault that she didn't. After all, she was just a girl like any other while he was not like any other; he was charming, stunning and absolutely magnetizing. He hands her a drink he ordered from the bar and she takes it, setting the foundation for the most disastrous evening there could be. Nate Archibald is unusually flirty, when she calls him out for it, he blames his friendly nature. She throws her head back in giggles, not even the slightest aware that her best friend is shooting daggers through her just across the beach.

When they leave hand in hand after about twenty minutes, Blair has enough of it. She sets down what used to be a full glass of red and looks through her purse manically. When her eyes finally spot the shiny object she was looking for, a smile spreads across her features. Nate's car keys firmly in her hand, she marches through the crowd towards the parking lot. What she has in mind (which is to drive back home and leave that bastard here alone and car-less) is wrong on so many levels, mostly because she's had alcohol and it's not her car so it's basically stealing. Midst all she is leaving Dan behind, but she needs to do this on her own and Dan is smart enough to find himself a ride back home (even though he will hate her for this). As for Nate, she couldn't care less. At least that's what she says to herself. Yet when she finally finds the car and drives for a while, _Make you feel my love_ starts on the radio. Her face is full of tears as she cries hysterically. She stops a few times along the road to lit one of his fancy cigarettes that she despises so much. By the time she is home, it's three in the morning and the cigarettes are gone. She gets barely any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next day still seems like a haze. She is awoken by a furious phone call from Dan who, despite her trying to explain that it was necessary, still thinks the worst of her actions. Her calls her imprudent and hangs up. <em>Good<em>, because if that phone call went on it wouldn't get any better. It is only the start of it. She is just about to open up the curtains when she spots a familiar rather angry figure rushing down the street. She abandons everything that she's doing and quickly throws on some clothes before rushing down in the speed of lightning. Her primary goal is to get down there before he gets a chance to get inside and before they make a scene in front of her mother that is inevitable. She bumps in to the doorman, immediately ordering for him to get inside, _she has a private conversation to do_. The man is hesitant, then she sends him one of her deadly stares and he walks away without another word.

Nate's eyes are wider than she ever saw them, they stand chest to chest. His eyes trace her body for a second, the fact that she is dressed in her nightgown clearly confusing him. However he isn't here to chat with her and he makes it clear by using a firm loud tone when he speaks.

'' You know for someone else this would be a new low, but for you, it's just another middle.''

''Be careful with the big words darling, you don't want to confuse yourself.''

He takes none of her usual mockery and stands firmly. ''No, you've done a pretty damn good job yourself-''

''-Ugh you've got to be kidding me-'' she loses it ''- someone who doesn't know the real you would fall for that clueless act of yours, but I won't.''

''Clueless act?! Here's an idea, why, the next time before you decide to go crazy on me you actually try to explain what the fuck your problem with me is!''

''My fucking problem with you is you! You make me insane, it's unbearable to be around you, you make me question my life choices, everything about you makes me want to scream from the bottom of my soul.''

''No, you'd have to have a soul for that-'' he hisses back. The early socialites and businessman passing the neighborhood are giving them strange looks. The fight goes on to such depth and width she can't even comprehend.

She yells, he yells back, she screams, he grunts. She throws his car keys at him, and throws all of her decency away too. By the very end, her eyes are burning with temptation to simply let it all out and cry for the rest of her life, because that is exactly how she feels. Her pride weighs in this time and she holds her breath till the very minute. He furiously shuts his car door as he gets in, driving off while she throws some more insults after him. It is only when she can no longer see him, that she feels his and her own words kicking in. She runs inside, locking herself in the privacy of her bedroom where she remains for the next two days.

* * *

><p>The day her acceptance letter for Yale comes is a rainy one. The weather reflects her inner self very well and she can't blame everyone for frowning at her when she simply shrugs her shoulders after reading the letter.<p>

''I got in.'' She says drily, she practically tosses the envelope to the coffee table and walks back to her room where she had spent the most of her summer vacation.

''Blair Cornelia Waldorf, is this a joke?'' her mother speaks using her authoritative tone.

''The fact that I got in or the fact that my head isn't exploding with happiness over it?'' her question leaves everyone in shock. The door of her room closes shut before anyone has time to ask any more persuasive and guilt giving questions.

* * *

><p>It is two days before her departure and she is packing up the remaining of her clothes for New Heaven when Dan calls.<p>

''We haven't talked for a while-'' he starts of, hearing his voice after a few months only makes her realize how much she had actually missed him. ''-we're both going to Yale…unless you resorted to NYU.''

His teasing makes her laugh, it being the first time she had laughed in quite some time. She simply sighs and makes a smart comment about him better not bringing his plaid shirts with him or else she'll be forced to go all Edward Scissorhands on him. She figures all is forgiven, at least for now and honestly she could use a friend now like never before. They talk for almost an hour and their talk is easy, that is until he mentions Nate.

''You know, he got in to Dartmouth,right? No surprise there.''

She decides to play dumb this time. ''Who are you talking about.''

She hears him sigh quietly, she can imagine him rolling his dark brown eyes with annoyance.

''Anyways-'' she can play dumb all she wants, but just like that he can ignore her ignorance ''-he is actually already there.''

She answers with silence. It is a good thing, because the less she has to say about him, means the less she thinks about him. Dan shouldn't have mentioned it, not when she doesn't care.

''You know, that's not all-'' he takes a pause before continuing ''-you know who else got a change of heart and is attending Dartmouth?''

She doesn't know, she's been isolating herself from everyone the entire summer. Dan knows it very well and feels a good dose of guilt for neglecting her for the entirety of it. She thinks it's because of the incident after the party, but the real reason is much deeper and much more painful for him. He always thought the three of them were equals which included equally caring for each other, but when he heard that Blair had in fact gone mad because of Nate, his whole perspective changed. Nate obviously had a much larger impact on her, her behavior these moths proved it. It filled Dan with unwanted anger and jealousy he tried to deny. Here he is, blindly falling for her like a fool, only to realize she suffers after another. This is where things get really messed up. All this time that he had known Nate, in his eyes, there wasn't a better guy than him. As his wingman, Dan would praise him, present him as some kind of royalty when trying to hook him up with girls. Everything changed when the girl who had fallen for him turned out to be Blair. In Dan's eyes, Nate will never be good enough for Blair. He hates hurting her and telling her what she should know will hurt her, but it's better for her to find out now then by a Gossip Girl blast.

''It's Serena.''

* * *

><p>Blair puts down the highlighter she used to frantically underline almost her entire textbook because her professor is crazy and she is on the verge of failing his class. She takes out her favorite Mac lipgloss and runs it a few times over her bottom lip.<p>

''A pretty girl like you doesn't need that, your lips are already perfect.''

She puts down the pocket mirror and smirks to the boy before her. Getting compliments from random boys that take classes with her is now a daily thing, she still hasn't decided whether she likes it or not. Well, it is definitely encouraged.

''Couldn't you come up with a better pick up line than that.'' She leans on her hand and watches with amusement.

''I couldn't think, your beauty threw me off.''

She throws her head back in laughter ''How predictably charming. I'd like to hear more of those original thoughts you have, but my class starts in five.'' She picks up her books and purse, sliding off of the stone bench in the garden-like study room that was out in nature. It is her favorite place on the whole campus, especially in the winter when no one is around. She'd come and simply sit on the snow covered bench, enjoy the silence. She was lucky enough to get a dorm room entirely for herself, but she was still in a flat with about forty people. It was never quiet. Dan lived just a floor beneath. It meant a lot to have a friend so near, especially the first few weeks when they barely knew anyone. She has friends now, mostly girls with an admirable taste in fashion, literature and theatre like herself. It's only been four months but she finds herself enjoying it much more than she had ever enjoyed high school. She no longer enjoys late night partying and doing things that'd get her in trouble simply because it thrilled her. She's finally reached that level of maturity that Dan has always had, which only brought them closer together.

''Don't break my heart now, I'm still waiting for my invite to the Valentine's day dance.''

''And I'm still waiting for my mother ship to pick me up, yet it doesn't come Spencer.'' She smiles teasingly and waves to the boy. She hadn't even thought about the dance, she probably won't even go. Even if she wanted to, who would she bring? She didn't have a boyfriend.

She used to love those kinds of things, now they just seem like a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>''Shit-'' he mutters and throws the remote back on the couch with a displeased look on his face ''-we missed it.'' They are in his room, and while everyone else is at the dance, they are having their <em>not a Valentine's day dinner <em>because both of them dislike the matter very much.

''Aw-'' she frowns ''-I was really looking forward to it, Rosemary's baby is my second favorite Valentine's day movie.''

''Which one's your first?'' He asks bemused.

''My Fair Lady.'' She says and shoves a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

''That's your answer to everything.'' He rolls his eyes.

''It's my all time favorite movie, like you're the one to talk, mister Rear Window, with so much Hitchcock in your life, no wonder you're so weird.'' She teases.

He is about to start a heated discussion about their different taste for theatre when both of their phones go off. They give each other weird looks before reaching for their devices. She is the first one to get hers. Her face goes pale, her bottom lip slightly trembling. Her reaction throws him off, he can only imagine what it's about.

''Blair-'' he calls carefully as he reads the blast. Apparently, his best friend is dating no other than Serena van der Woodsen.

''Wow, just wow-'' she speaks to herself, she shakes her head quickly and blinks a few times before heading off to his bathroom.

''Blair-'' he calls after her, but only gets a door slammed in front of his face.

''I'm fine-'' her shaky voice responds ''-really. I just….need to clear my head for a bit.''

She comes out five minutes afterwards. Her eyes are a bit red, but not a lot like they usually are when she's crying much, which is a good sign.

''She is supposed to be my best friend and we haven't even talked since graduation.''

''Is it really Serena that bothers you in all of this or is it something else?'' he has the courage to ask.

Her eyes gloss as quickly as she starts to blink. She presses her lips together in a painful manner. He can't bear to see her destroyed like this. He gets up and pulls her in a hug. It doesn't take long before she is weeping against his shoulder.

''I can't do this anymore. Keep pretending that I don't care-'' she moves away and starts pacing the room ''-like I'm not hurt. I can't anymore.''

''Then do something about it, you're Blair Waldorf for god's sake, you take control of your life, not other people, remember? What happened with that?''

''What am I supposed to do?'' she yells with despair.

''Talk to him. Resolve this. You're not five anymore, god damnit, stop acting like it. Both of you.''

''You weren't there, you don't know how horrible it was-'' she tries to explain ''-the things we said to each other….I told him I hated him Dan, I told him I hated him, and the worst part is that at that very moment I meant it.''

''Do you mean it now?'' He is ready for the answer that will break his heart like many other times, but it doesn't matter. None of it matters because he cares about her more than anything. Even if it means she is still in love with his best friend.

''It doesn't matter anymore-'' she is frustrated with him, why is he forcing it this much. Why for once can't he just leave things unresolved.

''Yes it does.'' He insists.

''Why?'' she yells in desperation.

Daniel Humphrey is a settled person. Never once did it happen that he would cause a scene. His nerves are made of steel and keeping his head cool is a talent of it's own. But there are also times, times like this one, when he simply breaks.

''Because I'm in love with you, and I can't do it properly if you love someone else.'' As soon as the words get out he frowns at himself. Blair's eyes are wide as she stares at him. For a minute there, her heart stops beating and sinks in to her heels. She is waiting for one of them to wake up from this dream, but neither of them is. Because it isn't a dream. It is happening. She doesn't know what to say.

''I-'' her voice stammers ''-I don't-'' She doesn't understand. How? Or when? Or why? But he is here and he is not taking back what he said and he loves her. With all of her flaws and obsessions and eccentric behavior, this amazing guy she is honored to call her best friend says he is in love with her. She must be ill then, because not a single fiber in her body responds to that. She feels nothing but the ends of her nerves stinging.

''I have to go.'' She takes her jacket and storms out. He doesn't bother to go after her. Not after he feels like he could kill himself, forever shutting that unraveling mouth of his.

* * *

><p>''Nate are you even listening?'' Serena waves a hand in front of his face and flashes a bright smile when he finally looks up.<p>

''What? Sorry-'' he rubs his forehead ''-I'm just really tired from lacrosse practice, you were saying?''

She opens her glossed lips to speak but is cut off by her phone. She takes it out and smirks when reading the message or whatever it is. She turns the screen over to him, showing him a picture of the two of them on that pretentious Gossip Girl site.

''I guess it's official now.'' She says and turns the screen off. ''Where did they even get that photo of us, my hair looks huge-'' she goes on to complain about the bad lighting of the photo or whatever nonsense thing that pops on to her mind, but he shuts her out. Now everyone knows he's in a relationship when he isn't even sure he wants this relationship in the first place. Being with Serena was fun at first, she helped him forget. When he found out she applied for the same college as he did, he only thought well of it. Their relationship was strictly casual and of sexual nature, therefore her being close wasn't a bad thing. Then the worst happened; while he was getting more and more tired of being with her, her affection towards him grew stronger. He should have ended it long before. Instead, out of pure pity and being scared that loneliness would eat him alive, he let things get out of hand. He didn't have the heart to break up with her. Despite what everyone thought of her, she was nice, sweet and a genuine person. She loved with her whole heart, she had that kind of innocence in her that drew him in like a magnet. Still, half a year had passed and his feelings for her didn't change. He loved her very much, a brotherly kind of love, not at all what she deserved.

Then there was Blair. Not a minute had passed since that day of their fight that he hadn't thought of her. She was there all of the time, it seemed like every song about a broken heart was written for her, every girl with brown hair was her and every time he heard the letter 'B' his heart skipped a beat. He took his pain to the nearest bar. It was inhuman for him to leave Serena alone for Valentine's, but he couldn't take the pressure. Nate couldn't bring himself to look in to her eyes while she told him she loved him, when he was picturing another girl. He could only be mean when he wanted to, but never cruel.

His third drink down, he had his phone in his hand. A semi masochistic feeling filled him when, with shaking fingers, he opened a folder titled 'Blair'. He swiped a few times, a small smile twitching at the ends of his lips when he saw her beautiful face. A photo of Blair covered in smudged ice cream appeared. She managed to eat a whole bowl without using her hands, she'd never been more proud of anything she'd done. His heart soared at the sight and the flashbacks. He quickly exited the gallery.

Without having an idea of what he's doing, he dialed her number.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, don't forget to check out the rest:) xoL<p> 


End file.
